Afternoon Playtime
by PiscesChikk
Summary: A day off and a day in bed leads to pleasure and passion for Joss and John.


_A/N ~ Something that I wrote couple weeks ago, but never posted. Might update in the future._

_Disclaimer ~ Nothing you see belongs to me._

* * *

_Look at it_, she thought. _Just look at it_.

Carter lay in the middle of her bed, watched Reese as he walked out of her bathroom fully naked and licked her lips at the sight of his manhood as it hit his thigh. He wasn't even at half mast yet and it was nothing short of impressive. A nice colour, a nice hue that wasn't pale, wasn't pink, but it was definitely a shade darker than his overall skin tone.

He was cut - the line that travelled down its mushroomed glans made her tongue twitch to slide over it as he walked over to the bed.

"Gawked enough?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Hardly," she said, as he stood by the bed. "It's pretty. Bring it here. I wanna touch it."

She held it in her hand, stroked his length while she looked up at him and circled the head with her thumb.

"I see you like heavy lifting," he said, running his finger down the side of her face.

"Heavy lifting…" she cocked her head to the side "…light licking."

He couldn't respond and only gasped as she bent over and ran her tongue over the tip. She moved her lips away as she stroked him in her hands, then licked him from the base to the head causing him to suck in a tight breath.

The finger he trailed over her face made its way down her neck and then circled her nipple. She squirmed as he pinched it, but didn't turn her attention away from taking him into her mouth, sliding her tongue over his now rigid shaft. He grunted as he slid a knee onto the bed. She had better access to him now, and she propped herself up a little on her elbow to take him deeper into her mouth.

His hand rested on her mound, palmed it for a while, letting the pads of his fingers lightly graze her clit. She moaned a little and closed her eyes as he increased the pressure by just the tiniest of a fraction.

"Joss…"

His voice was soft as he massaged her, as he parted her thighs gently to slide his finger over her folds. Damn it, he was making her so hot. Hot and wet, and soon his finger was slick with her juices. She rocked her hips from side to side, enjoying the sensation of his soft caress when he slid two fingers inside her and started to fuck her.

The cry she let out was loud, and she saw his familiar smirk cross his lips. "I love to hear you moan," he said as he sank his fingers deeper. "Do it again." He bent his head and sucked on her breast, laving her nipple with his tongue. Her groan rang out in his ears, and he smiled again.

"That's what I like," he said. "You know what else I like, Joss?"

As electrifying as her mouth had been on his cock, he gently moved away, taking her hands and guiding them between her own legs. He moved her fingers over her clit, softly at first while he looked at her, his eyes telling her what he wanted to see.

He moved to the foot of the bed and knelt before her, watching as her hand lay still over her mound.

"This is what you wanna see, John?" she asked, as her fingers circled her nipple. She arched her back as she started to massage her clit, and he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Mmm hmm…show me, baby. Please?" He kissed her thigh again, the smell of her filling his nostrils in the sexiest way. "Show me what I like."

He watched her pussy lips get wet and gather as she massaged them, as her fingers circled her clit, and as she made herself moan and whimper. He was rooted to the spot as her juices drained down her labia, as they ran over her finger when she slowly pushed it inside.

He ran his hands over her thighs, perfectly mesmerized, hypnotized, controlled and kept in place by the sight of her. He couldn't explain how turned on he was, he couldn't describe the pleasure that ran through his body at this moment. He couldn't describe how lucky he felt to be with a woman this free, this in tune with her body and unashamed to explore their fantasies together.

His cock was hard. He was at full erection, and while her fingers circled her clit, his circled the head of his shaft. He ran his hand over it repeatedly till it was slick with his own pre-cum.

"I want you to fuck me," she said as she started to tremble. "I want you inside me when I come."

"You want this?" he asked, as he stood to his feet, stroking his cock.

"Yes, I want it. I'm close, John. Come here." Her words ended on a whimper, and he knelt between her parted legs, raised her arms above her head while he slammed into her.

The beginnings of her orgasm that had started to rock her came crashing down and shook her body as he fucked her hard.

"John!" she screamed as she started to come.

"Your pussy…Joss…..God it feels so good."

He sank into her further and further, and she arched her back against him, prying her hands free to firmly grasp his butt and pull him closer.

"Shit, yes….." She moaned. She let out a loud sigh, and her hands fell limply to her sides.


End file.
